vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Damon Salvatore (novel)
Damon Salvatore ('''Italian:' Damiano Salvatore)'' is the former main antagonist (in contrast to Elena and Stefan's protagonist), the anti hero (in contrast to Stefan's hero), and the tritagonist overall of The Vampire Diaries novel series. He is a 500 plus year old vampire who originally hails from Florence, Italy. Damon is oldest son of Giuseppe Salvatore and his unnamed mother (who died after giving birth to Stefan when Damon was a young boy), the older brother of Stefan Salvatore, the former lover of Katherine von Swartzschild, the current boyfriend of Elena Gilbert, the possible soulmate and love interest of Bonnie McCullough, the rival of Matt Honeycutt, the enemy of Klaus, and the possible competitor and rival of Bastian for Bonnie's affections (in the Evensong trilogy). Damon was born in 1487 in Florence, Italy during The Renaissance Period in the fifteenth century. Like his younger brother Stefan, Damon came from an Italian aristocratic, noble family, meaning that Damon came from wealth and was very rich. Damon and his brother Stefan both fell in love with a young and beautiful vampire named Katherine Von Swartzschild during the time of the fifteenth century. Both brothers became intense rivals and competitors for her love and her affections and this caused the rivalry between the two Salvatore brothers to heat up rather intensely. Because of this, their already strained relationship since childhood became more hateful, vengeful and competitive. Katherine is Damon's maker and she transformed Damon, as well as his brother Stefan, into vampires by giving both of them her blood, hoping that they would resolve their lifelong rivalry, feud and hatred amongst each other and all of them could live happily ever after together. When Katherine's plan severely backfired and did not go as planned, Katherine felt both guilty and extremely hurt that they would not end their rivalry and hatred with one another. As a result and as a price, Katherine ended up "committing suicide" (which was later on revealed to be her fake death), in order for the brothers to finally come together, resolve their issues and grieve her loss together as brothers, possibly rekindling their love for each other and their brotherhood. However, her faked "suicide" only caused the Salvatore brothers to hate each other even more than possibly before, and both of them blamed each other severely for her death. Because of this, both brothers ended up fighting each other to their deaths. Damon stabbed and killed his younger brother Stefan, ultimately sealing his fate and triggering his transformation into an immortal. But Stefan also stabbed and killed Damon with the very little bit of strength that he had left, also triggering Damon's transformation into an immortal. Because of the intense hatred, rivalry and threats that Damon gave to Stefan, Stefan ended up leaving his hometown of Florence and decided to get as far away from his brother as possible and also, to ultimately try to escape his dark, painful and hurtful past. Stefan ended up (by some strong unknown force out of his control) randomly settling in a small American town called Fell's Church (which is located in Virginia) in order to renounce his life living in the shadows and in an attempt to live in the light amongst the humans. Later on, Damon inevitably (also by an unknown force out of his control) follows him to the town in attempts to cause chaos and trouble in the small town and also, to endlessly torment Stefan and make his life as miserable as possible. Appearance "He (Damon) looked like Stefan. She didn’t know how she could have missed that before. He had the same dark hair, the same pale skin, and the same ‘disturbing’ good looks. But his hair was straight, not wavy, and his eyes were black as midnight, and his mouth was cruel." Because of their familial relation, Damon has a strong resemblance to his younger brother, Stefan. Due to his becoming an immortal and therefore eternally youthful vampire in his early twenties, Damon has a young and vital appearance that neither old age nor death could ever touch or alter, just like Stefan. However, there is still an extremely notable difference between the two brothers: while Stefan's handsomeness has a pure, innocent, and overall haunting quality, Damon's beauty is darkly sensual, lustful, and even seductive. He also has a compelling aura and an intimidating demeanor, all of which he is perfectly aware of, and he knew exactly how to utilize all of them to lure the opposite sex to him like moths to a flame. Though his handsomeness and his charms had given him a huge ego as well as a constant ongoing tendency to be proud and vain, even Elena once marveled at how beautiful he was, and observed that "handsome" was too weak and colorless a word to describe him. Damon has perfect, facial features: remarkably high cheekbones and a masculine jawline and chin. Due to his being an immortal vampire, he has a pale, smooth, and flawless complexion. Though his hair is less thick and luxurious than Stefan's, Damon's hair was still a marvel to behold: a dark, thick, straight, jet-black shock that fell and curtained over his forehead, and its texture was described as soft, refined, yet luxurious in its own right. His eyes are pitch-black in colour, and had been frequently described to be the colour of a black bird, or a crow, or the midnight sky. Bonnie also noted many times throughout the series that Damon's eyes were like a deep, dark night sky. In terms of physique, Damon has a strong, angular, and masculine bone structure: though he is not tall (he is shorter than Stefan), Damon's built is compact, yet stocky and powerful, with broad shoulders and hard lithe muscles in his arms and chest. His sense of style and fashion is as dark and dramatic as his looks, but still masculine and sophisticated: black leather riding boots as footwear, black jeans, a black belt, black sweater or black shirt and a black leather jacket or bomber jacket. However, he has also been seen to wear white T-shirts with a black leather jacket from time to time. Like Stefan, Damon also wore a large silver and lapis lazuli ring on a finger of his left hand, which was given to him by Katherine, in order for him to walk around in the sunlight. Biography Born during the 1400's, in Renaissance Italy, Damon had everything he could desire. His father, Conte Di Giuseppe Salvatore was one of the leading men in Florence and Damon was born to wealth and privilege. Being the first born child, Damon developed a close relationship with his mother, however, some years after his birth, Damon’s mother fell pregnant again, and Stefan was born. But - due to complications in the pregnancy, their mother suffered an illness and she died shortly after. During his life, Damon made sure that he was always one step ahead of his younger brother. This seems in part to the effect that the death of their mother had on Damon. Their mother died when both Stefan and Damon were very young and since then Damon had been resentful of Stefan. Stefan himself, believes Damon blamed Stefan for their mother’s death. The death of his mother also seemed to cause a rift between him and his father that continued into his adulthood. Damon seems to have rebelled against what his family expected of him and also, what was normal at the time at University, instead of upholding the family honor, he indulged in his own selfish pleasures – hunting, hawking and womanizing. After some time, he decided that he had had enough of University and its constraints and went back to the Salvatore Estate, where they had a visitor–Katherine von Swartzschild, who was visiting Italy after a sickness and with whom Stefan had fallen in love with. From what we gather, Damon was intoxicated by Katherine’s beauty and wanted to selfishly have her as his own, but also, the opportunity of upsetting his father and Stefan was too good to pass up. Katherine was also enamored by Damon but still deeply in love with Stefan and she could not choose between them. She told both of them her secret – that she was a vampire – and shared her gift with them. Damon was enraged that she would not choose him over his brother and demanded (with Stefan) that Katherine choose one of them. When she would not make up her mind, the brothers left in anger, and the next day they found Katherine’s ashes in the garden. Both brothers were upset, and blamed the other. Stefan attacked Damon and they fought each other with swords, eventually Damon's sword slipped under Stefan guard and pierced his heart. When Damon stepped over Stefan, we assume to see whether his brother was dead, Stefan with the last of his strength to kill his brother. The brothers awoke in their tomb a few days later, having turned into vampires by Katherine’s blood. Damon ran out into the night, abandoning Stefan and ignoring Stefan’s cries. We know very little of Damon after that. From what Stefan says to Elena, Damon became the leader of a group of 'free mercenaries' and enjoyed the power that he gained from killing innocent people. Over the years, Damon became more powerful and frequently threatened Stefan's life. Later, Damon shows up in Fell’s Church with Stefan, having been lured there by Katherine and the fight for Elena begins between the brothers. Personality Relationships Name *'Damon' is a masculine name from Greek origin and means "to tame" or "subdue". *'Salvatore' means "savior" and comes from Italian origin. Powers and Abilities Damon is a highly powerful and strong vampire with powerful abilities. He is deemed to be significantly stronger than his younger brother Stefan, due to his large consumption of human blood over the many centuries. Because Damon has so much power due to the amount of human blood that he has taken in and consumed from innocent humans over the centuries, he is one of the most powerful vampires throughout the whole series. Damon deems himself to possess "the Old Powers", however it is unclear what they are, Damon once threatened Stefan with them. *'Immortality' - Damon has been "alive" since the Renaissance Period during the 1500s and because of his vampirism, he cannot grow old and cannot die or be killed (unless by a wooden stake to the heart). Damon will not age physically and will forever remain youthful with an inhuman beauty, including a youthful complexion which gives him a sort of "dark innocence". *'Super Strength' - Being over 500 years old and having consumed large quantities of human blood over the centuries, Damon's physical strength is far superior to young vampires and even to his younger brother, Stefan. *'Super Speed' - Damon has proven to be extremely fast, moving faster than Stefan could keep up. It is also seen when Stefan is kidnapped, he could easily outrun Elena when she was a vampire. *'Super Senses' - Damon can hear, smell and see clearer and better than the average human. He, like Stefan, can also sense the presence of other minds around him. *'Telepathy' - Damon often talks to Stefan telepathically. He continues this with Elena, especially after she is bestowed with angelic powers from the afterlife. Damon has also been seen to use telepathy with Bonnie from time to time. *'Healing' - Damon focuses his powers to heal wounds or cuts at an accelerated speed. However, when he is weak or vulnerable, he can't do this properly. *'Mental Manipulation/Persuasion/Influence' - Damon's ability to persuade others to do what he wants is usually when he wants to feed. He can also use this power to put others to sleep from a far distance. He frequently uses this power on Elena. *'Shape-Shifting' - Damon can turn into a crow and frequently does so throughout the series. He has even turned into a wolf. *'Atmokinesis' - Damon is so powerful that he can control minor weather phenomenon around him, often making it cloudy and foggy so he doesn't have to contend with the sun or sunlight. *'Energy Manipulation' - Damon is able to manipulate the power around him and within himself. He shows this power in many ways such as shooting lightning out of his finger tips. Early History Damon was born in Renaissance Florence, Italy along with his younger brother Stefan to Giuseppe Conte di Salvatore and Contessa Maria Antonietta Salvatore. Damon always resented Stefan because their mother had been greatly weakened by his birth and died. Damon has a very rough, dysfunctional relationship with Giuseppe, sparring since Damon's childhood. Whenever his father was drunk and in a temper, he would beat and abuse Damon, scarring his childhood. Damon grew up to be a charming and handsome aristocrat, tutored in his education, but living rebelliously and dangerously. His father was infuriated when Damon announced that he was quitting University. He was also attracted to their guest's, Baron von Swartzschild's, daughter Katherine von Swartzschild . He and Stefan became rivals for her affections and had her chose which one of them she wished for her husband. To their shock, Katherine chose both brothers, but neither could accept this. Katherine was heartbroken and decided to right their rivalry by committing suicide, but this only made the situation worse, and the brothers fought to the death, killing each other with their swords. They awoke in their tombs as vampires, having shared blood with Katherine. Damon joined the Free Companies, drinking the blood of his victims and becoming immensely powerful. He came across Stefan years later and warned him to stay away or Damon would kill him. Stefan obeyed and left Florence for good. Damon always kept an eye on Stefan though and followed him to the New World. The Original Series |-|The Awakening= Damon came to Fell's Church to discover that Elena Gilbert resembled Katherine von Swartzschild, his creator, and planned to make her his Princess of Darkness, but she was already in love with his younger brother Stefan. While Elena and her friends, Meredith Sulez and Bonnie McCullough were planning the Haunted House for Halloween, the lights in the school went out so Meredith and Bonnie went to find the janitor, Mr. Shelby, leaving Elena alone. Damon was in the gym with Elena and startled her with his presence. He mesmerized her, temporarily causing her to forget Stefan, but as he leaned in to kiss her, she remembered her love for Stefan, remaining loyal to him and backed away. Frustrated, Damon let her leave when he would tell her what he had come for, but as she reached the door, he said he had found what he came for: Elena. Elena turned around, but Damon was gone. Elena was highly uneasy with this encounter, as not soon afterwards, she came across Damon again. Bonnie had shown Elena the ritual to see who your future husband was and when Elena said "come in" she accidentally invited Damon into the house. Again, Damon used his charm and poetry to woe her, but Elena resisted, angering him. After he left, Elena found Bonnie and Meredith outside with Bonnie's mother's dog; he was dead. Damon went to the Halloween Party dressed as the Grim Reaper. During the party, he killed Mr. Tanner, the European History teacher, draining him of all his blood. Bonnie discovered his death and Tyler Smallwood immediately suspected Stefan as the culprit. Elena had Matt give Stefan a warning to leave, but when she found Stefan, she discovered he was a vampire. Stefan explained who he was to her and about his and Damon's rivalry for Katherine's affections. Elena told him that Damon was behind the attacks and that he was in town too. She accepted who Stefan was and exchanged blood with him. Stefan later went out into the woods and confronted Damon. Stefan warned Damon to stay away from Elena, but Damon attacked him in a violent manner, bit him and drained quite a lot of blood from his little brother. Stefan stumbled away from Damon weakened by blood loss, but then fell unconscious. When Stefan went missing, Elena suspected Damon was behind it all and deeply angered and furious, she ran to the cemetery and called for him to confront her. |-|The Struggle= Elena called for Damon again and he responded. Initially furious at Damon, Elena demanded to know where Stefan was, but Damon was very unhelpful. Damon also feeds off of Elena while she dreams about the two of them dancing in a ballroom. Later, when Elena, Bonnie and Meredith break into Caroline Forbes house to steal back Elena's diary, when the Forbes return home, Elena is separated from Bonnie and Meredith. She managed to get past the master bedroom and onto the balcony where she attempts to get on the roof when Mr. Forbes comes out. As she tries to climb up Damon pulls her up. While there they trade witty comments until Elena jumps off the roof. Damon catches her and tells her to go home. Later Elena goes home and is introduced to 'Damon Smith' by her future uncle Robert. While at dinner the two again argue under metaphors. When Margret comes in with her new cat, Elena grabs it and throws it at Damon, then leaving dinner. Damon shows up that night, and is furious when he can't come into Elena's room, as part of the house burned in the Civil War. He threatens Margret, which leads to him exchanging blood with Elena. Damon also appears at the end of the book when he replaces Elena's stolen diary with Caroline's. He is with Judith and Robert when Elena runs off, leading to her death. She also believes the wind that pushes her into the water is Damon for a short time, but soon realizes its far more powerful than him. At the end of the book Damon and Stefan begin their fight, starting as a crow and a falcon, eventually becoming human. |-|The Fury= When Elena first awakens as a vampire, Damon is pleased to see she had more blood from him, thus pulling Stefan (who recently fed off of many humans) off of Damon. She then goes off with Damon, who stops her from killing several nearby cops inspecting her death scene. Stefan convinces Damon to meet him at the school. There Elena feeds off of Matt. Damon then takes her (much to Stefan's dismay) to Alaric's attic. Before this though, she begs for her diary, which he gives her. He leaves Elena there and goes off on some business. Leaving Elena confused as to why he didn't kiss her. Later, when the haze disappears and Elena begins to think clearly again, she reflects on how grateful and surprised she is that Damon hadn't taken advantage of her. Damon is also there when Stefan is taken by Mr. Forbes. He turns into a black wolf and gets there the quickest. Even when one of the men there are about to shot him he still attempts to fight. Elena shows up in time however. He also is there when he, Stefan and Elena are all kidnapped by Katherine. Katherine (in a rage over Elena and Stefan) tells Damon they could run away together and that all he has to do is help her kill them. He says "Go to hell" which leads to him nearly being killed. Both Elena nd Stefan are shocked by this and both mention that they thought he would betray them. When Elena is dying she has the brothers promise to take care of each other which they both swear. Damon is vaguely mentioned to cry when Elena dies. In Bonnie's diary, she mentions Damon left soon after the events, and that he shouldn't be surprised to have a shadow, as Stefan was set on keeping his promise. |-|Dark Reunion= Six months after Elena's death, Damon lives in Florence, Italy with Stefan, who kept his promise to Elena to always look out for his brother. Stefan finds Damon in his room peeling an apple and scowls him for wooing and feeding on a girl without erasing her memory. Damon doesn't care and as Stefan turns to leave, Bonnie's summoning spell gets through to Stefan, calling him back to Fell's Church. Damon accompanies him, much to Matt Honeycutt, Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez's dismay and shock. The group went to Vickie Bennett's house, and Damon used his Powers to put her parents to sleep for a while. Stefan coaxed Vickie to invite him in the house, and while he tried to get information out of her, a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, frightening everyone. Bonnie grabbed at Damon's arm for support, but embarrassingly let go when she saw who it was. Damon however pointed towards Vickie's mirror which was covered with the words "Goodnight Sweetheart". Damon took the first watch in guarding Vickie. Stefan returned for his watch and warned Damon that the town had had enough drama, and while going for something to eat, to erase the individual's memory. Damon started to walk off when Stefan thanked him, but Damon warned him not to expect too much from him. Later, when Damon came to take his watch, he found Bonnie there. She had been startled by him and was immediately taken by him against the nighttime. Damon kissed her but was interrupted by a furious-looking Matt, who told Bonnie to go to the car. Matt got into an argument with Damon but defended himself, impressing Damon in the very slightest. Stefan, Meredith, Matt and Bonnie discovered from Tyler Smallwood that Vickie was about to be attacked and returned to her house only to find her dead. Stefan was extremely furious with Damon for not protecting her and yelled at him until Damon finally punched him in the face. Meredith and Bonnie immediately went to help Stefan while Matt stood between them. Damon decided to leave and warned his brother not to follow. Stefan remained the only vampire who could protect the group, but went to fight Klaus, the very powerful vampire who is an 'Old One', who was behind the attacks and who was also Katherine's creator. Stefan fought very courageously and bravely, but lost the fight and as Klaus was about to kill Stefan, a rod of white-ash wood logged itself into Klaus's back. Damon had returned and yelled at Klaus to stay away from his brother. Klaus ran off and Damon fell at Stefan's side, horrified by his brother's condition. Bonnie offered to feed Stefan her blood to strengthen him, but Stefan refused to break his promise to drink human blood, being called a fool by Damon. Stefan ordered Damon to take the others to safety just as Klaus returned. Damon tried to attack, but Klaus blasted him with lightning, knocking him unconscious and harming him in the process. By Bonnie's cries for help, the spirits of Fell's Church, those who had died in the Civil War, awoke and followed Elena's spirit to the group. The summer solstice had begun. The spirits took Klaus away to a place he would no longer hurt anyone. Elena healed Stefan, Matt, Damon, Meredith, Caroline and Bonnie before being forced to move on. Damon saw Stefan's heart get ripped apart again by her lost, but a sudden blast of energy flashed across the sky and Elena returned to them, alive and human. Everyone was overjoyed but Damon remained distant, offering his jacket to Elena for warmth. Stefan asked why Damon didn't attempt to help Vicki, and Damon told him that he hadn't been invited into the house, so he couldn't even try. Damon turned away and flew off as a crow. Everyone else celebrated Elena's return. The Return Series |-|Nightfall= In this book, Damon watches outside Caroline’s window as Caroline talks to an independent image of herself. Damon believes the mirror-Caroline to be a supernatural evil force that is playing some sort of trick on Caroline. He feels a sharp puncture on his neck while he watches, which surprises him because mosquitoes do not bite vampires. After the mirror-Caroline goes away, Damon persuades Caroline to let him into her bedroom. He is about to bite her when he realizes that he is being influenced to do so by something, probably the supernatural evil force creating the mirror-Caroline. He rejects it and leaves. Afterwards, he goes around the town of Fell’s Church seducing and biting young women and shoplifting. He does not have sex with them because, as a vampire, he is impotent. Vampires only enjoy bloodlust and its satisfaction. Damon visits Stefan and Elena, beats up Stefan and drinks his blood, and demands the return of the leather jacket he gave Elena. Damon seduces a woman named Damaris, who he does not like, and drinks her blood. When he leaves her, he may have turned her into a vampire. He doesn’t know or care, but thinks her vampirism may be amusing when her husband finds her. As Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt drive home from the boarding house, they are surrounded and attacked by ambulatory trees, which poison the three humans with their sap. Bonnie uses her psychic powers to call to Damon for help, but even though he is nearby, he does not respond at first. When he does respond, he decides to save the nearly-dead Bonnie. Returning to the boarding house with her, he nearly runs into Stefan, who is driving with the floating Elena tethered to his car like a balloon. Damon realizes that Stefan is actually super-powered because he has been drinking Elena’s spiritually super-charged blood, and he was letting Damon beat him up before in order to conceal the power of Elena’s blood. Stefan volunteers to save Meredith and Matt while Damon cares for Bonnie. Damon rescues Bonnie by partially undressing her, floating her in a bath of warm water, and then feeding her his blood. Meredith, now fully recovered, threatens him if she finds he has removed Bonnie’s panties. Finding that he did not do so, she and the others relent. Bonnie, however, wakes up and accuses Damon of watching while the trees attempted to kill them all. The others reject Damon, who leaves in spite of Elena’s incoherent request that he stay. Elena tells the others that she saw a tentacled monster inside Damon the day before. She says that when Damon ignored Bonnie, he was being influenced by a supernatural evil termed a malach. The others agree that a malach may have been affecting Tami and that they will mount a campaign to save the girls of Fell’s Church from the new evil. Meanwhile, Shinichi, now identified as a kitsune, and Damon are watching unseen. Damon says that he doesn’t want “his” girls—Bonnie and Elena—hurt. Shinichi puts Damon in a trance and encourages the malach inside Damon to grow larger and stronger. Damon tells Stefan that there is a website referring to an organization, the Shi no Shi, that can turn vampires to humans. Stefan is suspicious but agrees to visit Damon in the woods at a particular time to learn more about it. He leaves a note on the computer for Elena and sneaks off while she sleeps. Damon changes the note to read that Stefan has decided to leave Elena for her own good. Elena wakes and believes that she has been abandoned by Stefan. Meredith and Bonnie set out to visit Caroline to see if she is malach-infested. Caroline is scuttling on the ceiling of her living room like a lizard, and she runs under the bed in her mother’s room. When Caroline’s mother faints, Meredith and Bonnie carry her to her bedroom and deposit her on the bed. The possessed Caroline, or some other force, grabs their ankles. Bonnie calls Damon to help. Damon arrives, frees Bonnie and Meredith, kisses Bonnie, and leaves. In the Old Wood, Matt and Elena encounter Damon, who orders them to kiss and then have sex while he films them with a video camera. Elena at first tries to cooperate, but Matt objects and is tortured by Damon. Elena decides that Damon is not acting like himself. She attempts to rescue Matt by persuading Damon to drive away. However, she leaps out of the speeding car, hoping to make her way on foot to a nearby house. She is badly injured by her jump, however, and she cannot find the house because she is caught in a snow globe trap designed by Shinichi. Damon suddenly comes to himself with vague memories of hurting Elena. He finds Shinichi and threatens to torture him. Shinichi reveals Elena’s location and how to cure her injuries, and he leaves Damon with a kitsune key that will magically open any door. Damon creates a door to whatever room he finds necessary to heal Elena. Being in a spot not covered by the fairytale rules governing his ability to tell her the truth, Damon confesses to her that he and Shinichi kidnapped Stefan and that Shinichi and his twin sister, Misao, are evil kitsunes who plan to destroy Fell’s Church. The kitsunes are the ones behind the malach, the ambulatory trees, and the sexually precocious and self-mutilating girls. Damon also drinks Elena's blood and realizes that it has amazing powers, including the power to restore a vampire's sexual potency. Damon’s possession returns, however, and he attacks Elena, who flees with the key through a series of doors. At last, she directs the key to open a door taking her to someplace the kitsune can’t see. When Damon chases her to this place, Elena finds within herself a power she identifies as Wings of Redemption. Rainbow-colored wings open on her back and enfold her and Damon, who screams as he is redeemed from all his sins. He also forgets everything, so Elena opens up her violet-blue Wings of Remembrance, which allow him to remember. Damon realizes that he has been possessed by Shinichi and that he’d been playing the villain, and he calls himself an abomination, kisses Elena’s foot, and vows to be her slave. Elena then opens up her white Wings of Purification. Still with the wings open, she causes Damon to lie face-down on her lap and uses her fingernails to pull the malach out of his spine. The malach had originally entered via the puncture in Damon’s neck at that Damon mistook for a mosquito at the beginning of the book. Damon stands up and stomps on the malach to kill it. Damon and Elena then concoct a plan to defeat Shinichi and Misao. First, however, Elena makes a side trip to visit Stefan, who is imprisoned in a dungeon in a hell dimension. She makes him drink her blood to regain some of her strength. |-|Shadow Souls= Damon helps Elena to save his 'little brother', Stefan. They travel to the Dark dimension. In the way Damon shares few romantic moments with Elena. After going through a lot of trouble Damon finally succeed to save his brother. At the end of The Return: Shadow Souls, Damon was turned into a mortal human, although Stefan's humanity was supposed to be given back, but Damon took it instead by accident and now has to deal with the suffering of dealing with humanity when Damon wants absolutely nothing to do with it whatsoever. Damon and Stefan only wish they could switch places now (Stefan as a human and Damon as a vampire). |-|Midnight= Since Damon accidentally becomes a human, he decides to travel to the Dark Dimension to become a vampire again but he accidentally takes Bonnie with him. After becoming a vampire Damon and Bonnie returns to Fell's Church safely defeating all the problems in their way. Damon later joins Elena, Stefan and Bonnie once again to go back to Dark Dimension to save the children of Fell's Church, who were going crazy because of the evil Kitsune and attacking their parents. In the dark dimension while saving Bonnie, Damon gets stabbed by a magical tree. Damon dies since he was stabbed through his heart. As Elena couldn't tolerate the pain of losing Damon, she uses her Wings of Destruction to destroy the tree. Along with the tree the starball also gets destroyed. At the end of The Return: Midnight, Damon rises from the death because the the ashes of the starball. He couldn't remember anything but one name, 'Damon'. The Hunters Series |-|Phantom= Elena is happy with her life in Fell's Church with her boyfriend Stefan but she still misses Damon. Damon comes to her dream whenever she falls asleep. After rising from the death, Damon with the help of Sage returns to the earth after gaining all of the lost memories. Damon once comes to Elena's house and tells her about his return but He forbids Elena to tell anybody about his return. He comes to meet Elena at night when she used to tell him about the magical appearance of names of her friends. She also told him about the Phantom theory of Stefan and Mrs. Flowers. Damon then decides to let himself go under the control of the phantom in a plan to understand the Phantom. At the end when Damon goes in complete control of the Phantom, he fights with his brother Stefan who was also in under the control of the Phantom. To destroy the Phantom red candle was used for Damon which represents "Passion". Damon and Meredith fights with the Phantom and with the help of Elena, they take down the evil Phantom which used to draw its power from jealousy. Damon gives Elena his blood to heal her burns, which was caused while destroying the Phantom. After the end of the Phantom, Damon starts to live happily with his brother and Elena. |-|Moonsong= |-|Destiny Rising= The Salvation Series |-|Unseen= |-|Unspoken= |-|Unmasked= as Damon Salvatore]] In the television series, Damon is portrayed by Ian Somerhalder. Damon remains charming and dangerous like his novel counterpart, but has a lighter tone than his novel counterpart. Trivia References See also fr:Damon Salvatore (livres) Category:Novel Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Salvatore Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Resurrected Characters